The Spy
by Shadowz the Silver Wolf
Summary: Chapter 6 and Prelude up] Anya is an elf, that was sent by Lord Sauron to find out Elrond's plans. But she was attcked by orcs and has no memory, so Elrond decides to use her as a spy for him. Now Anya is in trouble and doesn't know why.
1. Prelude

Prelude  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own LOTR, but I do own Anya….  
  
"You are to go to Rivendell and spy for me," Sauron instructed the young elf that was standing in front of her. "You are to tell me everything that happens to him and what he is doing and when he finds out that I'm back, I want you to tell me exactly how he plans to get rid of me."  
  
"Yes M' Lord," the elf said bravely.   
  
"I shall put you under a spell so that you can lie all you want," Sauron continued. "Also I'll make Elrond have a vision so that he trusts you completely."  
  
"Yes M' Lord," the elf said again.  
  
"The orcs shan't hurt you," he continued, completely ignoring her yes'. "But only if they are my orcs, if not then there is nothing I can do for you."  
  
"Yes M' Lord."  
  
"One more thing," Sauron said, stopping her from walking away.  
  
She looked at him, her blue eyes blinking slowly at him.  
  
"If you dare betray me," he threatened. "I will make sure that you die a slow and painful death right underneath my eyes." He scowled after he said this. "You understand Anya?"  
  
"Yes M' Lord," Anya said with a small nod. "I understand."  
  
"Go now."  
  
At his last command Anya walked silently out of his tower and over to her chestnut coloured horse. She rode hard for several days without coming across anything. Then during the night she came across a group of orcs, she approached them boldly, thinking that they were Saluron's orcs.   
  
The orcs, knocked her unconscious and dumped her in a river a few days later.  
  
Legolas saw her and took her to the only person he knew that could help her, Elrond.  
  
AN: Ok, this was just bugging me. I know I had left gaps. Plot holes, in my case, are good…. Umm… Yeah ok, this is how Anya got to Rivendell. Any comments? Let me know please…. Oh yeah, for those who have been reading this, umm thanks for the reviews and yeah I'm sorry that I'm posting the prelude after I posted six chaps before " Also I'm sorry that it is short. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognise in this story (wish I did though) the characters that you don't recognise however, I do own, so paws off, unless u ask first and I say that you can use them.  
  
AN: Ok, this is my first story on here and that I hope that it is up to a standard that suits you !   
  
~Silver Wolf~  
  
Anya's eyes flickered slowly open as the morning sunlight entered the room that she was in. There was only a little bit of sunlight beaming through the window and onto the bed that Anya was lying on, but it was still enough to wake her from her seven day slumber.  
  
"Where am I?" she muttered sleepily as she tried to sit up, but feel immediately back down. "Why does my head hurt? Why am I here?"  
  
"You are in the House of Elrond, my fair lady," came the sweet and gentle voice just to the left of her. "Your head probably hurts because you fell and hit on a rock, when you were trying to escape some orcs that were chasing after you. You are here simply because I found you unconscious and brought you here with me."  
  
"Who are you?" Anya asked suspiciously. "How do I know that I can trust you?"  
  
"I am Legolas Prince of Mirkwood," the elf introduced himself. "I believe you can trust me, after all I did save your life back there. And the question now is, who are you?"  
  
"I am Anya," Anya said without hesitation. "I was sent to do something, but I can't remember what it is now. I remember having to…" Her voice trailed off as she suddenly collapsed and fell into another coma.  
  
"She has just fainted again, Elrond," Legolas said to an elf that had just walked into the sunny room. "We shan't be able to have the meeting until she has completely recovered from her ordeal."  
  
"Yes I know that Legolas," Elrond said patiently. "It shall be a long wait, but it shall be well worth it when she has fully recovered. Do you know why she was in Mirkwood?"  
  
"She couldn't remember," Legolas said softly. "She said that she was sent here to do something tho."  
  
"Then we shall have to wait until she has recovered," the older elf said. "Then we shall have the meeting."  
  
AN: Ok, can you plz let me know what you think of this chapter plz. Sorry it was so short, any suggestions for making it longer or even idea's for later on in the story are all welcome.  
  
~Silver Wolf~ 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own any characters that you may recognise off LOTR. I do own Anya tho!  
  
Anya sat up slowly, trying to ignore the stabbing pains that were shooting through her back and ribcage. When she was sitting up in the four-poster bed, she fluffed the pillows and leant back against them so that she could have a look at the room that she had been lying unconscious in for the past two weeks.  
  
This is pretty, Anya thought as she looked around the room slowly, still trying to ignore the pain that was coursing through her frail body. I'm glad that, that strange elf person brought me here. Awww what did he say his name was? Damn it, I can't remember. I can remember that he is a prince of some kind.  
  
The room that Anya is in, is roughly a rectangular shape, with a window at the head of the four-poster bed that she was sitting up in. There is also a small wardrobe to the left of her and a dressing screen to the right of her. The floor is wooden and polished and the walls are white washed.  
  
Suddenly the elf who had introduced himself as Legolas came walking gracefully into the room. He was accompanied by a human man, who has brown wavy hair that just reached the top of his shoulders. His blue eyes are gentle and searching, almost thoughtful. He is moderate of hight and looked as though he is in his early 30's, late 20's.  
  
"Ahhh, I see that you are awake Lady Anya," Legolas said softly, his blue eyes looking gently into her own blue eyes. "I trust that you are well enough to have some luncheon with me and my companion."  
  
"I think that I am well enough to eat," Anya muttered weakly. "But I do not think that I am well enough to get out of this bed. I only just managed to sit up and think walking would be too hard at this stage."  
  
"That is alright," Legolas said softly, while bringing a couple chairs to Anya's bedside. "We shall just have lunch here."  
  
"Thank you, Legolas Prince of Mirkwood," Anya said with a small smile, when she had remembered the elf's name. "And if you don't mind me asking, but, who is your companion? I do not believe I have met him before."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry, Lady Anya," Legolas said, while returning her small smile, with a small smile of his own. "This is Aragorn, King of Gondor; Son of Arathorn. He shall be the one who is joining us for luncheon today."  
  
"I am pleased to meat you, your Highness," Anya said to Aragorn, after Legolas had introduced the man that was standing in the doorway, with a small nod of her head. "I am thankful that you have taken the time to have lunch with me and Legolas today."  
  
"It is no trouble at all Lady Anya," Aragorn said kindly; his voice is deep, kind and gentle; before addressing Legolas. "Legolas the sever ants shall be here in a few minutes with luncheon. You might now want to explain to Anya what is going to happen tomorrow after breakfast."  
  
"Lady Anya, tomorrow after breakfast, as Aragorn has just mentioned," Legolas said clearly, but softly. "We shall be having a meeting with Elrond, a few more of my kin, a few more of Aragorn's kin, a few Hobbits, and Gandulf the White. I am unable to tell what the meeting is about, but I can tell you that you mustn't breath a word about it to anyone."  
  
"I won't tell a soul," Anya whispered, just as a servant came in with lunch. "I promise."  
  
"Good girl," Legolas said softly, while gently ruffling her black hair. "Now, let's have some luncheon."  
  
AN: I hope this chapter is alright. It's a bit longer than the last one and there is a bit more detail in it. Plz let me know what you think of this chapter. All suggestions and comments are welcome. Oh yes.. A special thanx to LilyClairePotter- I might re-write chapter 1 I'm not sure yet. Nor am I sure if Anya falls in love with Legolas. I'll just tell you this for now; Legolas may fall in love with Anya. Not to sure about that tho. Anywayz i hope you liked chp 2.  
  
~Silver Wolf~ 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the LOTR characters, but I do own Anya. If you have a problem with that, just let me know… also let me know if you if you want to use Anya in any of your stories…  
  
Anya sat timidly down next to Legolas. Her dress gently covering her body and hiding some of the scars that were made, when she was attacked by orcs. Looking around her, she saw many new faces that she had not encountered before and she guessed that the childlike creatures were the Hobbits of the Shire.  
  
"You alright Lady Anya?" Legolas asked softly, when he saw that Anya was trembling slightly.  
  
"Yes, I am fine," Anya replied, while looking into Legolas' blue eyes.  
  
"Right, now we shall start the meeting, if everyone is here," Elrond said sharply, looking around the circle of people.  
  
"Strider isn't here," one hobbit said suddenly. "We can't start without Strider."  
  
"Who is Strider?" Anya asked Legolas quietly, when she heard the name. "And why can't we start without him?"  
  
"Strider is Aragorn," Legolas explained quietly, seeing Anya's puzzled face and hearing her confused tone. "We can't start without him, because we simply cannot."  
  
"Oh," Anya said quietly, while taking a look at her surroundings.  
  
Suddenly Aragorn came running in through some doors. His clothing was covered in blood and he had several tears in his clothing. There was even a cut on his face, which was still bleeding freely.  
  
When he entered the room, half the people stood up and started to talk loudly to him, but as soon as they saw them, they sat back down and were silent; waiting for Elrond to speak or do something.   
  
But it was not Elrond who spoke first…  
  
"King Aragorn," Anya said softly, once all the noise had subsided. "What has happened to you? You are a mess."  
  
"Orcs are coming," he managed to whisper weakly, just before he fainted right where he was standing.  
  
Anya moved slightly, so that she could go to Aragorn, to see if he was alright, but she felt Legolas' arm on hers so she didn't move, but only watched as Legolas and a few others get up and walk to Aragorn's side to make sure that he was alright.  
  
"Now seeming as everyone is here," Elrond said in his formal voice. "We may begin." There was a short pause as those who were tending to Aragorn looked up to face Elrond. "Our first task is to discuss what King Aragorn has just said right before he collapsed."  
  
"Orcs are easy taken care of," Gimily said standing up from his seat and speaking in a clear voice. "That is not the task at hand. The task at hand is indeed what we are going to do about Sauron and his lot."  
  
"A spy," Anya blurted out suddenly forgetting that it was impolite of her to speak so rudely. "We could use a spy to see what Sauron is doing, then we shall be able to stop him before he even does anything." Her eyes opened wide as she suddenly just realised what she had just. She sat back down going slightly red in the face.  
  
"Yes a spy," Elrond said thoughtfully. There was another pause as Elrond planed something out in his head. "But who would we use as a spy?"  
  
"I will be your spy," Anya volunteered. "I think I have the skills, but I am not sure. Also I do not know what I have to do or how I shall get there."  
  
"I shall guide you," Frodo said. "I know the way and what you must do."  
  
"And I shall protect you," Legolas said standing up and kneeling n front of Anya, who was now standing. "You have my bow."  
  
"Uhh, thank you," Anya said slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Then may your journey be safe one," Elrond said as he stood up and walked up over to the three which were standing opposite his chair. He presented Anya with a sword. "May you use it well."  
  
"Thank you," Anya said while accepting the gift that he had presented her with. "How must I repay you, for such a glorious gift?"  
  
"Just let me know what Sauron is doing and your debt shall be payed," Elrond instructed the young elf. "Now go…"  
  
AN: That was chapter 3. Let me now if you liked it/ hated it or what ever. Any suggestions are welcome and most appreciated. And thanks to all of those who have reviewed this story. Your reviews mean a whole heap to me and are most appreciated.  
  
~Silver Wolf~ 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own LOTR or any of it's characters… I do own Anya, so if you would like to use her, plz ask me first. Thanks.  
  
Anya shifted her brown hair so that it was out of her blue eyes. Looking over at the neatly made bed, she saw that there was a new set of clothing, a sword, a bow, a quiver of arrows, and a dagger. Walking up to the garments and weapons, Anya slowly picked up the cloths and held them up against her small figure.  
  
"That should look good on you Lady Anya," came a quiet voice from the doorway. "It looks about your size as well."  
  
Blushing slightly, Anya put the garments back on the bed, before turning around to see who was talking to her. Seeing that it was Legolas, she quickly turned around again and went an even deeper red.  
  
"How is King Aragorn?" she asked timidly. "Is he alright?"  
  
"Yes, I am fine thank you Anya," Aragorn suddenly said, appearing at the doorway by Legolas. "And if you must know, I shall be accompanying you, Legolas, and Frodo on your journey."  
  
"Thank you," Anya said turning around and giving Aragorn a small courtesy. "You do not have to have to waste your time on me. Yet you do. Thank you ever so much, King Aragorn."  
  
"Anya, you can call me Aragorn," Aragorn said with a slight shake of his head and a small smile. "Or if you are to call me anything, you can call me Strider."  
  
"Why Strider?" Anya said, remembering the last time she had heard someone call Aragorn Strider. "Why do they call you that? I heard the hobbit call you that before you came, but I did not know what it meant. Can you please tell me?"  
  
"Strider, because before he was King, he was a Ranger from the North," Legolas explained, while watching the young elf, turn her blue eyes upon him; full of curiosity.  
  
"O," Anya said, while turning back to the weapons that were still on her bed as she had left them. "That would explain a lot."  
  
"We shall leave you now," Aragorn said, while nudging Legolas in the ribcage. "If there is anything you need just come and ask us. Hopefully we shall be able to help you. If we can't we shall be able to find someone who shall."  
  
"Thank you," Anya said quietly, just as Aragorn and Legolas turned away and shut the wooden door behind them.  
  
Well that was a quick visit, Anya thought as she pulled off the garments that she was wearing and pulled on the garments which were sitting on her bed. It was nice of them tho. I never even asked them to come and talk to me. I suppose that they were just checking up on me. Anya picked up the sword and brought it around her head so that she was facing the door. Looking up she saw that the tip at her blade was at a childlike figure's throat. Recognising the figure, she quickly withdrew her blade.  
  
"I am so, so sorry Frodo," Anya said apologised, she dropped the sword, which landed with a small thud on the wooden floor. "I never meant to bring the sword to your throat. I just wasn't expecting anyone to actually come in through the door. I am so, so sorry."  
  
"It is alright Lady Anya," Frodo said while gently rubbing his throat where the unexpected blade had touched him. "I'm used to it. Tho, never from a Lady."  
  
"How may I help you then Frodo?" Anya asked, suddenly realising that the hobbit must have come to her room for a reason.   
  
"Aragorn shall be coming with us," Frodo said with a small smile. "He informed us at breakfast. Just after you left he walked in and told us."  
  
"Yes, I know. Strider has already told me that he was coming with us," Anya said while returning the smile. "I am glad he is coming as well."  
  
"That's good," came Aragorn's husky voice from the doorway. "We shall be leaving when you are ready Lady Anya."  
  
"I am ready," Anya said while picking up her weapons and attaching them to her clothing as best as she could, before turning to face the three figures (Legolas had just joined them), who were standing I the doorway. "Shall we leave then?"  
  
AN: Ok, that was chapter four! I hope you liked it ^_^ Sorri dat it was so short. I shall try to post longer chapters as soon as the action get a little bit more. Also a special thanx to all my reviewers. I much appreciate the reviews.  
  
~Silver Wolf~ 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR (I would like to though….), but however I do own Anya…. If you want to use her, just ask me…. Have a problem with that e-mail me ^_^ also I do own the little brown horse….  
  
Anya spurred her brown horse on as fast as it could go, trying to catch up to the others.  
  
Come on go faster, she thought as she nudged her horse again and again. I don't want to be left behind and I am sure you do not want to be left behind as well, so go faster please Brownie.  
  
Suddenly the others stopped. She thought that they were waiting for her, but at second glance she saw that there were some orcs just ahead of them. She nudged her horse into a walk and brought him to a stop just in front of the others.  
  
"Why have we stopped?" she asked quietly, not entirely sure why they had stopped, even though her blue elven eyes could see the orcs, which were now approaching them quickly.  
  
"Orcs are just up ahead," Legolas pointed out. "We must get you somewhere, where they cannot find you. We are not allowed to let you get kidnapped. Well not now at least. Later on maybe."  
  
"Prepare to fight," Aragorn said, drawing his sword and turning to face the army of orcs, who were now in capable sight of all the company. "They are stronger, now that Sauron has returned again. He has made sure that they can only be killed after a lot of men blood has been shed."  
  
"No blood shall be shed this day," Anya said firmly, while drawing her own sword and preparing herself to fight. "Not if I can't help it." She turned brownie around to face the orcs, her fair face set like concrete and looking like thunder.  
  
"Now that is one strange lady," Frodo muttered as he too drew his sword and prepared to fight.  
  
Legolas set his bow and fired several arrows at the orcs and killed about ten of them.   
  
Aragorn spurred his horse and galloped to met the orcs, who now at second glance are on horses, but they had no protective gear on.   
  
Frodo followed in Aragorn's lead and charged at the orcs, his own sword glowing an spooky blue colour.   
  
Anya looking at the orcs who were getting past Frodo and Aragorn, suddenly fell off her horse and landed with a thud on the ground. Standing up quickly, she brought her sword up, prepared to fight. She managed to get about three orcs dead, before one caught her by surprise and knocked her out with a rock.  
  
Legolas looked at her and saw her lying motionless on the ground. Dismounting his horse, he ran over to her, killing a few orcs that were approaching her body. Bending over he picked her up and carried her as fast as he could over to his own horse, who was looking about quiet bewildered at to where his rider had gone. He was just putting Anya on his horse, when another rock came flying. This time it came flying in his direction and Legolas, being unaware to the rock, was knocked out cold.  
  
A couple orcs came over to the two lifeless bodies. They bound their legs and wrists, before picking them up and running off. The rest of the orcs followed.  
  
Aragorn and Frodo both cheered as they saw the orcs run away from them.   
  
Aragorn had a cut on his check, which was bleeding freely, and Frodo had a wound on his left shoulder, which was also bleeding freely.  
  
Frodo looked around and saw that Anya and Legolas were both missing.  
  
"Aragorn, have you seen Lady Anya or Legolas?" he asked quietly, fearing the worst for his companions. "I cannot see them anywhere."  
  
"No, I cannot," Aragorn said, while scanning the ground, for either of their bodies. "Their bodies are not here. I fear that the orcs have taken them."  
  
"What do we do now?" Frodo asked. "Do we carry on, or do we try to get them back?"  
  
"We try to get them back," Aragorn said simply…  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter has taken me so long to put up, but here it is. I hope you like it. Any suggestions for the next chapter are most welcome. If anyone wants to be in this story, just let me know and I shall see if I can put you in. If there is anything you don't understand, also let me know and I shall try and clear it up for you. Umm… I think that is it from me.  
  
~Silver Wolf~ 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own LOTR, still wishing….  
  
"Where am I?" Anya muttered, when she opened her eyes and saw a starry sky above her. "How did I get here? Why am I here?" She tried to moved her hands, but found that they were bound tightly together and when she tried to move her feet and toes, she found that they were also bound together, with some sort of rope.  
  
"Lady Anya, is that you?" came a sleepy, but familiar voice just to the side of her.  
  
"Yes," Anya whispered unsure slightly who had said her name. "It is me, Anya. Do you know how we ended up here?" She turned her head slightly and looked at the elf lying next to her. She noticed that his hands and feet were bound as well.  
  
"You were knocked out, Lady Anya," Legolas whispered back. "Then I tried to rescue you, but some orcs managed to capture me and you. Are you hurt at all?" There was a sense of caring in his voice as he asked if she was alright.  
  
"Other than the ropes, I am fine," Anya said gratefully. "I hope the others aren't in this situation.. It would be all my fault if they were." She sighed lightly after she said this.  
  
"Aragorn and Frodo shall be fine Lady Anya," Legolas assured her. "You need not worry about them. They have both been in worse situations to this"  
  
"Well that is a relief to know," Anya said lightly. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
"We can escape," Legolas whispered or we could "Just sit here and wait to see where these filthy orcs are going to take us. We can also see what Sauron is up to, if they take us to him."  
  
"Get up, we are moving," came the harsh voice of a nearby orc.  
  
"I guess we are going to be going with them," Anya whispered back as she struggled to get to her feet, which were still bound together by some rope.  
  
"I guess so," Legolas said while also getting to his feet with some difficulty.  
  
Frodo and Aragorn were riding side by side in the direction of what they hoped was where the orcs were taking Anya and Legolas.  
  
"So, how long exactly is it going to take us?" Frodo asked Aragorn as they rode the path the orcs had been.  
  
"As long as it takes," Aragorn said in his deep voice. "We only have a few days before we have to contact Elrond again."  
  
"I know that," Frodo retorted.  
  
"Then why did you ask that question?" Aragorn snapped. The tension of not knowing where Anya and Legolas was, was starting to get to him. "Oh, never mind."  
  
They were suddenly stopped short as they saw the group of orcs, only a couple of meters away. Making sure that their horses would walk quietly, they turned around and headed back in the other direction, so that they could figure out a plan.  
  
No sooner than they had turned around, the orcs got up and moved faster than what they were going before.  
  
"They move," Frodo pointed out. "They have Legolas and Lady Anya with them."  
  
"But they might not," Aragorn pointed out. "They may be a different group. They probably move because they caught scent of me. Though they move quickly, so you may be right Frodo. They may be the group that we are looking for. They may have Lady Anya and Legolas…."  
  
AN: Is it just me or these chapters seeming to get smaller and smaller? I'll try to write a longer one next time. Sorry for not updating sooner, I just have been busy and to tell the truth I sort of forgot about this story. I'll post another chapter next week, if I can. Tell me what you think and what you'd like to see happen…. 


End file.
